You Promised
by riebelle-alyx
Summary: The daughters of the Water Goddess, Rjillian and the Dragon God, Ryujin, came back from their 10 year quest and reunited with the guild. It turns out that their parents hold the key to the dragons that disappeared years ago. Since they are the special daughters of a god and goddess, many hunted them and it's up to the guild to protect their newly-arrived friends. OC inserted.


**You Promised**

**Alyx: This is a Collaboration between two authors, Riebelle-chan and AlyxTheAwesome. It's me Alice. I'm charge of the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Riebelle: New characters are introduced in the story but you will know more as you read.  
Here's the pronunciation guide:**

**1. Azurite - azyuhrait**

**2. Rjillian - rihelyan**

**3. Cerulean - serulyan**

**4. Ryujin - rujin**

**Sorry for those hard words, we're just following the true pronunciations of the words above. Again, we wish you happy readin'.**

* * *

_"Azurite! Cerulean! Time for dinner!" Rjillian called out to her adopted daughters._

_"Hai!" They both replied, they made their way towards the small cabin. The both sat down beside their father while they awaited their food._

_"Thank you for the food!" The three of them shouted, making their mother chuckle. _

_Azurite was a girl with dark blue hair with purple eyes. Cerulean had the same dark blue hair but with gray eyes. They were often mistaken for twins but Azurite was two years older than Cerulean. They were both found by their foster father, Ryujin, when they were little and survived from the sinking boat. Ryujin took pity on them and took them as his own. He's been teaching them magic ever since._

_After they were eating, Ryujin took them out for them to train._

_"Roar of the Water Dragon!" They screamed at each other. Yes Ryujin was a dragon, he assumed the human form whenever they were training._

_Eventually, both of them got tired and lied down on the grass._

* * *

_"Cerulean! Azurite! Wake up." their mother said in a gentle voice. Azurite woke up and poked her sleeping sister beside her. Poke. Poke. Poke. Cerulean woke up and bit Azurite's finger, causing Azurite to laugh. They got out and their mother trained them._

_"Howl of the Water Goddess!" Azurite yelled._

_"Fist of the Water God!" Cerulean countered. _

_Their mother was Rjilian, the water goddess. Their father was the water dragon. Their parents was the dragon and the goddess who fell in love with each other. They were the family that people would kill to have. But most importantly, they were family..._

* * *

_"What do you mean Daddy's gone?!" Azurite asked. Cerulean was looking around the house, thinking that they were playing hide and seek. Rjilian sighed._

_"Azu, Lin. Come here for a second." their mother called, using their nicknames. She hugged them. She could see them holding back their tears. "You can cry you know..." she trailed off._

_"No Mama. We wanna be strong like you taught us." Cerulean said smiling._

_"We will be strong for you." Azurite said also smiling._

_"That's my girls" she kissing them on the forehead. She couldn't bear see them alone, so she asked one of the guilds in Magnolia to take them in. Rjilian was also going away because she was summoned by the alliance of the 18 gods._

* * *

_"Mama. You're leaving too?" Cerulean asked, still holding back tears._

_"Why?" Azurite asked._

_"It's a secret." Rjilian said teasing them. "I thought you were going to be strong?" she asked both of them._

_"We are. Mama, you and Papa better come back. Okay?" Azurite said. Rjilian nodded and kissed their forehead._

_"Pinky swear?" asked Cerulean, holding out her pinky. Rjilian nodded and locked her pinky with hers._

_"I'll come back. You guys be safe. Here, this is my gift to both of you." she said, making two faeries the size of their palm appear._

_"My name is Leah. Pleasure to be working with you, Cerulean." Leah said sitting on Cerulean's head. Cerulean giggled and nodded. _

_"My name is Gaia. Nice to meet you, Azurite." Gaia said standing on Azurite's shoulder. The two sisters wanted to thank their mother, but she was already gone. They looked at their guild insignia's on their shoulders and grinned._

_"What do you wanna do first?" The guild master Makarov asked._

_"We wanna go on a ten year quest!" They all shouted._

_"Are you sure? You're just kids you know..." he trailed off._

_"We will guide them. Thank you for your concern." Gaia said smiling._

_"See you in ten years!" Cerulean said grabbing a paper from the request board. They all went out laughing._

_"Be safe you brats." the master sighed, almost crying._

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"We're Back!" Cerulean yelled as she barged in the guild after ten years, hold their treasure chest in the other hand. All of the guild members were staring at them weirdly.

"Awkward..." Leah said sitting on Cerulean's head.

"There are a lot of new members, eh?" Azurite said holding her own treasure chest.

"It would seem so." Gaia said sitting on the chest.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"We're from this guild." Cerulean said smiling. It took the guild ten seconds.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" they yelled together.

"Here we go." Cerulean said sitting down on her treasure chest.

* * *

**Alyx: I did my best! Again, It's me, AlyxTheAwesome writing this. I hope you enjoyed my chapter!**

**Riebelle: And you'll know more as you read. Have a nice day~~~! RNR please! :D**


End file.
